Crimson Hearts
by Alieannah
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Hurt. Bella is Pregnant. She and Edward are getting married. But what happens if something goes wrong. What if Edward's love was stolen by someone else, and the baby is born without its daddy.
1. One Month Later

Chapter #1:

It has been a month since I had found out I was pregnant, only eight more to go. Just breathe, Bella. Oh who was I kidding, eight more months of torture. Of dry heaving, mood swings, blood cravings, and cramps.

Edward had a little trouble digesting the news at first. He went through the usual shock, disbelief, and then came the questions. Carlisle, Edward, and myself sat down in Carlisle's office to discuss this, and once that was all clear, Edward got excited.

My stomach wasn't very big right now. Just a small pooch of baby at the very bottom near my pelvis that could very easily be covered, but I always felt like it showed.

I dropped out of school and Edward, being Edward, dropped out with me.

I had moved in with him, and the rest of my family… well John, Ali, and Minnie got the house in Clallam Bay. Though they came to the Cullen mansion like everyday.

Logan was gone, and that was a very good thing. We new the baby wasn't Logan's, because a) he couldn't have children. Satan made him for his own personal purposes and he wasn't physically able, he never was. And b) It didn't feel like Logan's. It felt like Edward's. I knew it was Edwards. Carlisle had confirmed it. I don't know how. But he did.

It was Edward's… and mine.

"Edward… could you get me some goat?"

He groaned and rolled of his couch glaring at me.

"Please?" I was begging. Damn these cravings.

He sighed, and ran down into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Because of my constant obsessions Esme had taken to keeping a constant supply of blood in the fridge.

I heard Emmett enter the kitchen when Edward opened the fridge door.

"Bellla?" Emmett asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Edward groaned and a loud **thuck** could be heard as his head hit the granite countertop.

"Man, you are SSSOOO whipped," Emmett chuckled.

"She is driving me crazy!!! I want this! I want that! I don't like her when she is pregnant! She's too moody, and whiny, and… hungry!"

He didn't like me. He thought I was whiny. He didn't like doing things for me. That hurt. Red tears dripped down my face. Damn these mood swings.

I heard him coming up the stairs, and tried futilely to wipe at the tears, but the stupid things wouldn't stop pouring down my face.

The door opened, and I heard him rush to my side.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?" He asked as he set the glass on the table next to the bed.

"No"

"Please tell me"

"You…sob… think I'm…sob… whiny, and…sob… you...sob…don't…sob…like…sob…MMMEEEEEE!!!" WHY COULDN'T I STOP CRYING!

"Oh no baby, I was just annoyed, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love you," he said stroking my face and hair, and trying to calm me.

"Really?" It came out as a squeak, and my eyes grew wide.

He smiled. "Of course"

Wiping away my tears with his thumb, he handed me the glass, and I drank it quickly. Man did that hit the spot.

"Lets go outside!" I announced when I was done.

Grabbing his hand we ran outside to the backyard and over to the river. Lying down on the bank. This was happy this was good. The wedding was in three months, and our love was stronger than ever. Even though we had to go threw at least 4-5 of those fights a day, it was worth it. We loved each other no matter what.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you… forever," He answered

"Forever is not enough"

"Then I will love you forever and a day"


	2. Baby Names

Chapter #2:

"Marie?"

Shake.

"Mariah?"

Shake.

"Alison?"

Shake.

"Alice?"

Edward scoffed, eyes still firmly attached to "The Big Dad's Book On Caring For Babies" that he had in his hands. I was randomly saying girl names, trying to find the right one for our baby. We weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl yet, Alice wouldn't tell us.

We were going to the hospital later today and Carlisle was going to do an ultra-sound to find out what the baby's gender would be, and how its progress was going.

" Rosalie?"

"NO!!!" He shouted

I laughed. "I suppose not."

"Esme?"

Shake.

"Jessica?"

He shook his head hard, making strands of bronze perfection fall into his eyes.

"Angela?"

Shake.

I groaned. I was running out of names.

Stretching, I got up and walked over to seat myself in Edward's lap. On the way, grabbing our recently acquired book of baby names. Once I was comfortable, I continued.

"Sasha?"

Shake.

"Brittanie?"

Shake.

"Mallorie?"

Shake

"Carly?"

Shake

"Taylor?"

Shake.

"Jordan?"

Shake.

The next name jumped out at me, and I knew it was the one.

"What about… Christine?" I whispered.

His eyes darted up to mine, and the topaz in them sparkled and shined. I didn't get an answer, but a passionate kiss instead. Which was so much better.

"Well what if it is a boy?" He asked after agreeing that if we… _**I**_ had a girl, we would name her Christine.

"Well I don't know… um… lets start off like we did with the girls"

He nodded at me, and I started.

"Alfred?"

Shake.

"Alexander?"

Shake.

"Anthony… for your middle name of course?"

Shake.

"Armond?"

Shake.

"Bob?"

Shake.

"Bartholomew?"

He glared at me.

"WHAT?!?" I asked confused.

Shake.

"Okay then… Charles?"

Shake.

"Chester?"

Shake.

"Chris?"

Shake.

"Car… HEY. I like this one!" I exclaimed grinning.

He gave me a weary look, and curiously asked, "What is it?"

"Carlisle"

His down set mouth slowly turned up at the corners until I was met with a fill ear-to-ear smile… stunningly sparkly teeth and all. He bent down and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I like it, too"

With that spectacular smile, kiss, and musical voice, I had to take a few moments to catch my breath. Once I did I kissed him full on the mouth and stood up slowly.

"All right… come on… Carlisle is waiting for us at the hospital, we are about to find out the baby's name for sure,"

" I'd say your amazing… but your so much more," he whispered in my ear.

His eyes were lusty and he pinched my hip lightly.

My hand connected with his shoulder making a large **thwack**ing sound.

"All right you mush-pot lets go," and smiling hand-in-hand we walked out the door.


	3. Nerves

The car ride to the hospital was silent, but peaceful. With our hands entwined, and our hearts filled with love, we were in a state of utter bliss. His hands ran over the steering wheel gracefully and quickly and he turned off the car with the flick of a wrist.

Grinning at him, I marched up to the automatic glass doors of the hospital. However as soon as I stepped through the door, my nerves caught up with me. I turned around quickly and attempted to run back to the car, but when I turned I ran smack into Edward's chest. He stumbled back, but caught me in his arms.

Concern filled his eyes, and his looked down at me.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't do this! What if there is something wrong with it? What if there is nothing wrong with it?!? What if it is a vampi..." I hadn't been able to complete me sentence because Edward's finger covered my lips.

"It won't be"

"Oh really Einstein... and how do you know?" I glared at him.

"Because you're its mother... and I'm its father." He gave me a cocky grin, and I continued to glare.

"That is my point! Were both vampires Edward. What are the chances that it is actually going to be a human. What if its neither... What if it isn't even..." Again I couldn't finish my sentence, but not because of Edward stopping me. Because of the blood threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Don't even say it." He brushed his thumbs under my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Its going to live. I promise... Are you alright, now?"

I nodded.

" Okay then... lets go find out about our child."

I kissed his perfect flawless cheek.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my steeling gaze to meet his. "Lets go then, before I lose my nerve again," I said, gave him a weak smile.

Holding tight to one another we set off in the direction on Carlisle's office.


	4. Baby Gender

Chapter 4:

Down the hall, up the stairs, to the right, four doors down. Carlisle's office. I squeezed tight to Edward's hand as I stood facing the door. On it was a plaque.

DR. CARLISLE CULLEN , MD

Edward's hand was up before I could stop it and an almost soundless knock echoed through my mind.

Here we go.

"Come in," Came the quiet reply.

Edward pushed to door open, and dragged me in.

"Alright Bella... lets get started," he said pulling a file out of a drawer. My name was written across it in colorful stickers, and it only made me feel worst. Suddenly that trash can was looking extremely inviting.

Carlisle's eyes cut up to mine, and they filled with suddenly troubled look.

"Bella... girlie... are you alright you look slightly," He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I had run over to the trash can at vampire speed, and was dry heaving.

Edward was at my side instantly pulling my hair away from my neck, and blowing his sweet smelling breath down the back of my shirt, and on my face. Slowly the heaving stopped and I was able to breathe somewhat normally again.

I honestly didn't think that I could go through another seven and a half months of this. Actually I didn't think that I could last another few minutes of this. However it was a sweet and sour moment, because although I didn't like the effects I love the thought of Edward's child in me. I felt as though no matter what happened there was always a small piece of him that would be with me.

I loved that feeling.

"I'm fine now," I gasped.

Clutching Edward's hand I used it as a lever to pull myself up.

"Alright lets do this," I was counting down the minutes until I could see my baby on a screen. Till I could find out the gender.

I was scared, but I was excited, too.

Carlisle handed me a changing gown and planted a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the room.

Edward turned his face towards the corner. Always the gentleman. I would have told him to turn around that it was fine. But lately, for some weird reason, I had been feeling abnormally self conscious. I was glad that he had enough taste to turn around.

I quickly slipped out of the jeans and t-shirt that I had dawned appropriate for my growing belly. The hospital gown was large and I knew that Carlisle had grabbed on of the bigger ones for my benefit. I'd have to thank him for that later.

"Alright I'm done," I called quietly. Edward turned around, and Carlisle returned into the room with an hospital bed, and an ultra sound machine.

"Come on Bella, hop up," Carlisle patted the cot on wheels.

Edward grabbed my hips and lifted me onto the bed as if I weighed no more than a feather. I laid back, and opened the middle part of the paper gown, so that just my stomach and my pooch showed.

The gel was warm on my skin, and I mashed Edward's fingers together so hard that I could feel the frozen bones rubbing together, but he didn't even seem to feel it. He just stared vividly at the screen.

A heartbeat filled the room and I gasped a sigh of relief. I looked over at Edward to see him sitting there glassy eyes mouth slightly agaped, staring at the screen. By the look in his eyes he would be crying if he could. I

I was scared to look at the screen.

But I didn't have to. Suddenly Carlisle's voice broke through my mind.

"10 toes, 10 fingers, a head with fully developing brain, 2 legs, 2 arms, and one big smile." He grinned at me.

I was so relieved to hear that everything was fine. Tears slipped down my face. But what about...

Edward asked to question that was secretly running through my head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

He put on a good show of bravery, and he almost pulled it off, but his voice cracked.

Carlisle walked over to use. He brushed a hand on my cheek.

"Daughter."

His hand tilted Edward's face up.

"Son."

He waited. We were eager. We were excited. We were impatient. Finally Edward wined.

"CARLISLE!!"

Carlisle's laughter resounded through the room.

"You both have a daughter."


	5. Girl Talk

Chapter 5:

_**7 Months Later!!**_

Okay... I think something happened to our mirror, because I looked like a whale. I turned from side to side, trying to figure out how 7 months passed so quickly. And how I got so humongous.

It looked like someone had stuffed a pumpkin under my shirt, and said to hell with it, and left it to grow. Really REALLY fast.

"Are you alright?" Edward's voice called for the door.

With out looking up I answered. "No! I look like an elephant... big nose and all." Anger and self-conscious feelings welled up inside of me and I us the only way I knew how to let them out.

Crimson tears streamed down my face.

Edward rushed over to try to comfort me.

"No, sweetheart, you are not an elephant, you are a beautiful, autumnal, spectacular woman. And your nose is adorable. I love it." To prove his point he kissed it.

I smiled wiping away tears. "I know I'm just being stupid. I love you."

"I love you, too"

We both turned to look in the mirror. I pressed my back against chest, and he reached his arms around my body to places his hands, fingers splayed, on my abdomen.

My stomach stretched as the baby kicked under the pressure of her father's hand.

She had the tendency to do that a lot.

We had been married a few months back, and my sisters being who the are they went crazy to make this perfect for me. It was. The flowers were all white, and Edward wore a white tux... at the forcing of Rosalie. Ah... wonderful Rosalie. My dress had been a sweet rich creamy blue the same exact color that Edward had said that he loved so many times.

It was spectacular.

I looked up at Edward to find him smiling at me. I tilted my chin up, and his mouth came down to cover mine.

His mouth was soft, and tasted delicious, and I found myself subconsciously turning around to press my body into his and to get into a better position.

My stomach pressed into his, and although we had all our clothes on, it felt shockingly intimate.

I couldn't quite explain it, but I suddenly felt very aware of Edward.

However Alice having the "wonderful" sense of timing that she uses so well. Burst into the room right at that point.

Both Edward and I groaned as she bounced up to us.

However instead of the happy, carefree Alice that I was used to, her face was sullen, and concentrated.

"Bella, Rosalie and I want to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... there are just some... questions that we want to ask you."

"Well alright... I'll be back Edward."

I didn't even get to kiss my husband good bye, because Alice rushed me out of the room so fast.

I was shoved into her room and pushed onto her bed were she sat next to Rosalie.

They both looked anxious.

"What is it like?" Rosalie asked, cutting right to the point in perfect Rosalie fashion.

"What's what like?"

"Being pregnant."

The look on their faces was so genuine that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Do you want the PG version or the R version, because it really all depends."

Alice answered.

"Both!"

"Well alright... PG first... this one isn't very descriptive, but I'll do my best... why do you want to know anyway?"

Their eyes were filled with knowledge and longing.

"Because Bella... we know that we can never experience to love of holding a child within ourselves so we want to live it through you... if you don't mind."

Pure unadulterate want filled Rosalie's voice as she answered me and I knew that this was hard for her.

"No. No, its alright... okay lets see PG. Um... at first there is a little pain in your side, and then you start to get bigger and bigger and then right you when you thing you can't grow any more its all gone... or well it think it will be all gone."

"Okay... that wasn't good enough we want the R rated version now!" Alice seemed very eager.

" Um... first... of corse... the pain in your side, however it feel more like a pinch only on the inside underneath." I lifted up my shirt over my stomach and pointed to just above my pubic bone.

_**The rest of the chapter is a little "Descriptive" so be careful if you dare to read it.**_

"The you start to grow a little but at this point it is hardly visible. And your entire body becomes aware of everything that touches it. Each thread of your clothes brushing against your body. Especially your breasts. They are the most sensitive. The begin to fill with milk, and the areola turns a dark wine like color. And that is when you start to get sick. Every morning you start to feel nauseous . Like your insides are going to come out. Soon after that it stops. The first time your feel your baby inside of you it feel like bubbles, almost like someone just opened up a can of soda in your stomach, and you can feel the bubbles rising."

Alice and Rosalie sat there staring wide-eyed at me.

"Then you continue to get bigger... of course you more self-conscious about your body, and you ger really clumsy, because you have this giant bulb in front of your body. And when your baby really starts to kick, most of the time it feel pleasant, but other times you feel like your liver is being kicked black, and blue." I laughed at that. "And then right before you have to baby... like the stage I am at now. You feel swollen. It doesn't hurt, you just feel so ripe you could burst. And your back is constantly hurting from the strain of holding your mound up, and standing up is near impossible. And sometimes you just want someone to run their hands all over your body. Which is kinda how I feel now, so... I'm gonna go find Edward, and I'm gonna put a scarf on the door."

I gave Alice a meaningful look.

"DON"T come in."


	6. Small Talk with Edward

Chapter 6:

**A Few Hours Later**

I melted into his mouth and everything that I had just been thinking left my mind. The warmth and sweetness of him was overwhelming, and I could feel myself slowly leaning harder and harder into his arms.

Everything about him made me want to hold him so tight he burst.

Pulling away from me, Edward rested his forehead against mine and ran his nose over mine.

"I love you... so much it hurts," He whispered biting my earlobe gently, and ran his hands down my back. He hit my tender spot at the small of my back, and I must have made a noise, because he made a fist and pressed HARD. I ground myself into his fingers, and groan in pleasurable pain as the tension slowly drained out.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Thank You."

"No Problem."

He smiled at me, and my breath caught into my throat. He was beautiful. Not handsome... beautiful.

"Lets go out to dinner."

His request startled me.

"Edward... we can't eat," I reminded him.

I know, but I really want to go to Bella Italia again. We can sit in a booth in the back like we did on our first date," He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I felt myself give in.

Little did I know, but that date at the restaurant would hold one of the worst moments of my life.


	7. The worst day of my life

Chapter 7:

The restaurant was very crowded, but Edward and I hardly had trouble getting a booth in the back. Our beauty came with great advantages.

After turning away the waiter, we sat there and talked for a while. I had a hard time finding a comfortable position with my giant stomach pressing against the booth table, but I made it work.

"Ugh. I can't wait until I'm normal sized again. This is getting a little ridiculous," I grimaced pointing to my squished mound.

Edward laughed loudly and lightly, and many heads turned... and many girls drooled as I was about to do.

"Well, only another 2 weeks, and then it is over."

I smiled lightly "That is what I am afraid of... I'd rather get morning sickness than to have to deal with this."

Even though I complained I was very excited. I wanted this baby, and I felt ready to hold my little girl in my arms.

I snapped myself out of my train of thought and turned my head back to face Edward, but what I saw really worried me.

His eyes were trained on a beautiful human. She had Long brown hair, big green eyes, and was about 5'5, with a tiny waist. Tan legs stretched out in front of her, and she had full red lips. She was stepping out of a beautiful red Cadillac truck.

Edward looked at her like she was a queen, and I felt feeling course through my body at rapid fire speeds.

Anger, Pain, Disbelief, and Fear. No Jealousy. That would have been stupid.

The feelings overwhelmed me, and I couldn't take another minute seeing the look in his eyes, and knowing it wasn't because of me.

It was the look he used to give me, laying in the meadow. Or when we were driving down the road holding hands. He had love in his eyes. And it hurt like hell.


	8. Alice's Regret

Chapter 8:

With out saying a word I simply picked up my stuff, and walked out of the restaurant. Edward didn't even notice! That was not normal.

I didn't wait either, I just walked into the car and got in.

Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't stop. I saw no point, I didn't see a point in letting anything get in my way. All I wanted was a shoulder to cry on, and an amazingly comfortable pillow.

A shadow rose at the side of the car, and I turned my head to the side too see Edward running along beside to car. He was looking at me with anger, shock, and hurt. Like he was actually surprised that I had left him.

Anger flared inside of me. So basically his look told me that he thought that he was allowed too look at other girl and not expect me to do anything about it. And when I retaliate he gets mad. That was sick and wrong, and I wouldn't stand for it.

I stopped quickly in front of the house. Before I could even pull the keys out of the car my door was pulled open, and Edward was there glaring at me.

"What the hell made you think you could just..."

He was cut off as I stepped around him and made my way towards the front door tears still streaming down my face. The sad this was he still didn't notice.

"Bella don't walk away from me... Bella!"

But his protests were muffled my the sound of the door slamming in his face. I lock it quickly and ran to Alice falling into her arms.

"I know... I know,"That was all she said.

Not Tell me, not it will be alright. Just I know. And that for some odd reason made me feel better.

I knew Edward would come in through our open bedroom window, but if he did he didn't bother me just yet.

After the sounds of desperate sobbing had slowed down, she spoke.

"I know Bella. I saw the entire thing. He shouldn't have done that at all let alone in front of you." Her voice became strangled all of a sudden. "I saw your face. You looked so scared, so unsure. I was afraid you were going to leave again. I... I wanted to kill my own brother," She sounded miserable, and heart broken.

I curled myself tighter, although I was a little hard to with the roundness on my front, and clung to her neck.

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

She just nodded.

I got up, wiped my cheek, and straitened out my clothes. Time to face my demons. Literally... for he was my demon. No matter what. He is mine forever! And I will NOT let him go. Not for all the blood and diapers in the world.


	9. Edward's Confession

Chapter 9:

The stairs seemed endless as I made my way up to talk to Edward.

Our door was shut, but I heard loud classical music playing from the other side, and a sudden wave of nerves hit me.

Maybe I had acted out of line. I mean the girl was pretty, but would Edward really ever turn away from me. Especially since I harbored his child. Bad thought. He wouldn't stay with me just for our child would he? I would rather him just leave then to think he had to stay out of obligation, and guilt for our child.

Again I felt like I was over reacting. I was being stupid.

I opened to door slowly, and slipped in.

He was stretched out on our bed, legs hanging off one side, hands covering his eyes, mouth set in a frown.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His head flew up, and he looked at me with surprised eyes. Then suddenly I was in his arms, I was my turn to be surprised.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he mumbled burying his head into my hair and inhaling deeply.

"I'll forgive you only if you agree to forgive me for leaving you at the restaurant and slamming the door in your face... that was rude."

"Forgiven," And then he started shaking in my arms. I couldn't understand why but the small tremors slowly built into body racking sobs, and I pulled him to the bed, not thinking anymore. I was only worried about him, and I needed to know what was wrong.

"Edward, why are you shaking, what is wrong?"

His answer was a muffled moan as he buried his head into my chest.

"Edward!" I growled firmly. "What happened?"

The shaking slowed, and he lifted his head from my chest, but he refused to look in my eyes.

"The feelings I felt in the restaurant... I wanted that... human!... how ridiculous is that! I felt horrible... but my instincts pulled me towards her like a magnet, and I felt that I... like I needed to have her." He looked ashamed, and pained beyond words. "What hurts the most is that... you completely left my mind... I didn't even think of you! I wanted to kill myself a few minutes ago." Although I was mad I reached out to him to comfort him, but he shook his head hard, and glared at my mouth still not looking in my eyes. "Let me finish!" He cleared his throat and I pulled my arms back, and rested them in my lap, as I waited for him to finish his piece. " I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always see you first. Always! I love you, Bella,"His whispered.

"I love you, too I forgive you."

But in the back of my mind. I had a feeling that this girl... this Danie McCullough, was going to ruin everything. That she would get to Edward again, and next time he wouldn't come back to me. That thought scared me more than anything.


End file.
